Seven Parts Forgiveness
by LxAxMxMxY
Summary: How a loopy HGSS shipper would write the 7th Harry Potter book. Read and find out: Who will become a lush? Will Ronny ever be a hero? What the hell does Voldemort have to do with leprechauns?


**:Note from Lams: **I'm not sure how many of you have read my fics in the past, but what I'm writing now is a bit of a departure from the parody-based ones I usually write. Oh, there will still be segments of parody, but brace yourselves; I am trying to incorporate a PLOT! I know, I know, this is quite a novel idea for me. But as I'm sure all you lovely HP fans know, the 7th book is quickly approaching, and with it, the end of our beloved series. Like millions of people around the world, I have come to know and love these books. Naturally, over this time I have been pulled into areas of fandom, like shipping, RPing, and of course, ficing. I have developed many of my own theories and fantasies too. However, I'm fairly certain many of my ideas do not run parallel with Rowling's. And both in attempt to pay homage to the books I love so dearly, as well as to see my fantasy within a fantasy articulated as text, I have decided to write my own "7th book" in the Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy it, either that or hate it so much that you leave me plenty of awful reviews.

Regards, Lammy

**:Secondary Note: **Oh yeah! Also, I'm sure there will be gaping holes in areas of my plot. Feel free to tell me when I've missed something important. Also, for those of you who liked my old work, don't worry; the pandemonium and lunacy will still be there!

………………………………………………..

**Chapter One – Fallen Princes**

When Severus Snape returned to Spinner's End, he met an unfortunate surprise. He went through more in the past few days than most had in their entire lives and was in dire need of a rest. But upon returning to his home, he found it in complete disarray. He knew that word would have spread of what he did on that fateful night, but he did not expect the ministry to take action so quickly.

He could only see a little way into the broken threshold of his home. Books lay scattered in disarray across the floor, and furniture was snapped in half. Snape knew better than to enter his now dilapidated home. He was a wanted man now, and the ministry would not be so foolish as to leave his home without any type of protection. He also took care to dress himself cautiously. His dark, cloaked figure almost blended in completely with the dark, misty moor.

"Hee hehehehehehhehehe!" cackled a voice behind him.

Snape whirled around to see the repulsive face of Wormtail smirking at him. As if matters could not get worse.

"So, I see Snapey is without a home now," Wormtail gloated. "Do you remember last year, Snapey-wapey? Oooh, you were not a good host to your friend Wormtail, were you? If you had not carried out the Dark Lord's will I am sure he would be very upset with you at that sort of treatment. Oooohh! Maybe he will suggest you live with me, huh? I will show you such _fine _hospitality."

Snape stood expressionless, "So, Wormtail has a home, hmm? I am sure you won't mind me stating that the most devoted servant of the Dark Lord surely will have better places to live than in a rat trap with the likes of you."

"Most devoted?" squealed Wormtail. "Ooooh, you have some nerve. You were lucky. _I _am the one who gave the most to him, and I would give everything I have to our Lord. And I do mean _everything_. "

"Really, Wormtail, I believe if the Dark Lord was going to play master/servant, he would find a less repulsive servant than you," retorted Snape.

"Fine then, I will just leave you out in the mist. ALONE!" shouted Wormtail before disappearing.

And so, Snape was left alone. It was assuredly good to be rid of Wormtail; however, there was an ominous air that lingered in the clinging mist. Snape felt cold, colder than he felt in a long time. Once again he was a man without a home. He believed he would never be in this situation again, but perhaps this was the fate of men such as him. He needed to find another place to live. His mind flickered through the various witches and wizards who would shelter him in the interim, each a less desirable candidate than the last. Fenrir was out of the question. Snape had more than his fill of werewolves over time. And Snape would end up murdering Wormtail if he had to deal with him another second. The only viable option seemed to be the Malfoys. Narcissa was in his debt for saving Draco, and their manor was large enough to give him plenty of space.

With a crack of his wand, Snape apparated to Wiltshire and stared up at the large old house. Before he could approach the door, Draco walked out. Snape caught his eye, and Draco looked down sheepishly.

"Tha's right ya cowardly wee failure! Ya have no right to look in the eyes o' the man 'ho saved yer pale arse!" said a high pitched voice.

Draco's face reddened and Narcissa rushed outside. "Severus is here?" she said quickly, looking around before seeing him. She smiled broadly, rushed over towards him and hugged him.

Snape's face contorted into an expression of immense pain and his body grew rigid. When she released her ferocious grip he nodded cordially to her and asked, "what was that strange voice I heard a moment ago?"

"What voice?" asked Narcissa puzzled. "Oh! Yes, the leprechaun. Larry the Leprechaun to be more precise. He is one of the few leprechauns that follow the Dark Lord, and so he has requested that we host him for the time being."

"And you let him talk that way about Draco?"

"What? Draco's here?" said Narcissa, without bothering to turn and look. "Well, good for him. It is about time he saw what a real wizard is supposed to look like."

Her words perplexed Snape, but he had no time to dwell on them. "Narcissa, I am sure you understand my predicament. I have come to ask if I may stay at the mansion until I can find another safe dwelling."

She did not say a word, but her eyes lit up and she nodded profusely. Meanwhile, Draco slunk back into his house with his head down.

"Oh, Severus. Of course! We would be honored to have you stay at our home!" she said when she finally regained her composure. "Isn't that right, Draco? Draco?" She turned to find that her son was no longer standing behind her. "Oh well, I am sure he is as grateful as I. Oh! I have the perfect room. It faces the east so the sun will not wake you in the morning."

"But Narcissa, the sun rises in the east," said Snape.

"Oh, does it? Well, I have never been good with direction." Narcissa turned so she was squarely facing the door of her home. She pointed her arm out directly in front of her. "This way is up, so it must be north… hmm, no, I'm afraid I am right Severus. The sun rises in the WEST."

There was no use in arguing with her. Narcissa had always been a rigid and loyal woman, but she was never the smartest witch alive. And recently, her frigidity had been changing more and more into much, at least in Snape's eyes. "Yes, Narcissa. Any room you suggest I am sure I would be more than pleased with," he said.

………………………………………………..

Snape had few belongings with him, so it did not take long to get settled into his new room. Narcissa insisted that she stay with him while he did this. The room was enormous, decorated in Slytherin colors with an ornate and plush bed at its center. Snape was not sure he could sleep in such a bed, but was not going to make demands upon his host. For a few minutes, Narcissa remained relatively quiet. Only the occasional "click" could be heard as she tipped pictures of Lucius so they were face down.

"I'm really glad you are staying here, Severus," Narcissa said.

"As am I," responded Snape coolly. He wasn't so sure if he could handle being in the Malfoy mansion now. He hadn't counted on Narcissa being this clingy. But with Lucius still in Azkaban, it seemed she was desperate for company.

"Well, Severus, dinner will be served momentarily. I told the House Elves to prepare a feast upon hearing of your arrival." Narcissa walked towards the door and opened it to let herself out. She turned back to look at Snape, "I was really hoping you would come here, and I knew you would. You are not a man who disappoints, Severus Snape." And with that, she closed the door.

"Not a man who disappoints?" Certainly this statement's validity depended upon its audience. Snape stared out the window and looked across the windswept moors. He may have been standing inside the Malfoy mansion, but he was clearly somewhere else.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an elf ringing a bell downstairs. "Dinner is served," echoed in a much deeper and lower voice than one would have expected a House Elf to have.

Snape walked down and saw a table filled to the brim, complete with five kinds of meats, no less than 12 lit candelabras, and nine varieties of puddings. Narcissa stood all the while in pearls and a fabulous dress, beaming at him.

"Narcissa, you really have gone to too much trouble," Snape said in a tone that was neither grateful nor unappreciative.

"Oh really, it was nothing," she said brusquely.

And for the first time all night, Draco interjected. "Nothing? This is more food than you made when I learned to apparate! Why, I think it was more than what you made at your wedding. You had to call in those smelly house elves from 6 other manors!"

Suddenly, Narcissa's eyes went wild. "YOU TALK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO, BOY!" She straightened herself out and smiled at Snape and pulled out a chair for him to sit in.

Needless to say it was an awkward dinner. Severus did as best as he could to eat quickly so he could be excused, and it appeared that Draco was doing the same. Of course, Narcissa was full of idle chatter.

"Oh! I just know that Falmouth Falcons will with the Quidditch Cup!" she cried. No one said anything in response.

"The weather has been beautiful lately." Again, met with silence.

"God! These hemorrhoids are sure acting up!" Snape and Draco turned to her, gaping. Draco even spit out some of his pudding. "Oh, I was just testing to make sure you were paying attention, you can go back to eating," said Narcissa. But after that, their appetites had pretty much been ruined.

"Excuse me, but I think I will step outside for awhile. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Narcissa," said Snape, and without waiting to be excused, he motioned to leave.

"Would you like some company?" Narcissa offered hopefully.

"No," said Snape bluntly.

Narcissa was quiet for a few moments and Snape was just about to exit when she said, "Oh! Severus, it is just so chilly out there! Maybe you would like a scarf? Please, at least let me do that for you."

"Well, perhaps, if you…."

But before Snape could finish his sentence, Narcissa called eight House Elves out and instructed them to dress Snape. She, of course, joined in the adornment. And unfortunately for Snape, there was no getting out of this one.

Finally, Narcissa placed a big floppy hat on Snape's head and beamed. "Perfect! Now, go out and get your fresh air!"

Snape could barely fit through the enormous front door the way he was dressed, but he somehow managed. Evening was coming and the mist still hung heavily in the sky. The tranquility was exactly what Severus needed at the moment. He lingered near a tall tree and thought of recent events, before his thoughts were interrupted by a quick flash. Snape abruptly rose and surveyed the area.

If there was one positive aspect about his ludicrous ensemble, it was the fact that he was barely recognizable. None of those out to get him would be able to tell it was him.

"_Severus," _resonated across the moor in a comforting, yet sad voice.

Snape rushed out from under the tree, his eyes ablaze. "Mother?" he spoke in something less than a whisper. His eyes searched the heavy mist, but she was gone.


End file.
